


yakko wanted to be the youngest sometimes...

by Kyleepolowy2006



Category: Animaniacs, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Could be OOC, Minor Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck, No Incest, Nonbinary Wakko, SO SORRY, baby yakko, bugs bunny is a father figure, first time writing them, good big brother yakko, good sibs, scratchansniff is also a father figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyleepolowy2006/pseuds/Kyleepolowy2006
Summary: yakko gets a strange box, inside is 'coffee flavoring', when he tries it, he feels sick, and turns into a baby, his little sibs have to now watch the kiddo, and try to keep him in one place.
Relationships: Bugs Bunny & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 20
Kudos: 112





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.kohls.com/product/prd-3813676/baby-boy-carters-striped-tee-overalls-set.jsp this is his oufit :)

It was a peaceful day at the water tower, yakko was watching history documentaries on the tv while his sibs started getting up. As dot finally left the bathroom, wakko had rushed in from the amount of time they had to wait. There was a knock on the front door, which dots head quickly snapped to.  
  
“I'm not answering, yakko you do it” she hid behind the counter in the kitchen.  
  
“Really dot? You're closer!” he groaned, but got up anyway. “You and wakko need to learn to open doors on your own.” he sighed, opening it a crack to peek his head out, don't need another bun disaster. Luckily, no one was there, just a box labeled ‘for the eldest warner’. “Well that's totally normal, and not weirdly fancy.” yakko quipped, carrying the box inside.  
  
“Who was there?” asked dot, who was now sitting in a stool instead of hiding.  
  
“Noone, just this box-” yakko was cut off by his sister squileing.  
  
“I love mail! Is it for me!? Oh please say it’s for me!” she jumped up on the counter to read the tag, smile dropping when seeing it was for her big brother. “Oh,” she smiled returning when she went to sit back down. “Well open it ya big dummy!” she bounced in her seat.  
  
Yakko chuckled and started to open the small package, when he finished, and he and dot looked inside, all that was there was a small vial of baby blue liquid,  
  
(get it- baby blue- and its a baby fic- i'll go home.)  
  
“Huh, well that's not weird at all” dot pointed out as yakko picked it up.  
  
“Oooh its coffee flavoring, it's in beta testing.” yakko read the card in the box, they sent it out to a few others to try the new flavor. “There's no name for it though, wonder what it will taste like.  
  
“I didn't know acme labs made coffee flavors?” dot commented on the acme logo on the vile.  
  
“Eh, I'm sure it's fine sister sib.” yakko was making a pot of coffee to try it.  
  
Wakko had made their way out of the bathroom, and was now rummaging through the fridge, “what's going on?” they asked, pulling a comically large hoagie out of the small fridge.  
  
“Acme labs sent yakko a cool new flavor for his coffee” dot answered, taking a bit of her cereal.  
  
“Oh, neat.” wakko sat down next to their sister, eating the hoagie in two bites.  
  
Yakko poured a cup of coffee and stirred in the stuff he usually put in, which was just sugar, and instead of (lactose free) creamer, he poured the blue liquid in, which made the coffee a dark grayish blue.  
  
“That looks gross.” dot pointed out as yakko took a sip.  
  
They all stared as yakko took a big sip, and then cringed as he started gaging.  
“Oh, you were- right ugh that was so gross.” he set the mug down, “what a waste of perfectly bitter coffee, cmon sibs lets go write a bad review.” yakko pointed to the computer.  
  
Wakko and dot made it over before, yakko was feeling a bit sick and sluggish.  
“You okay bro?” asked wakko, “was there dairy in that?” they ran back over to check for ingredients.  
  
“I hope this isn't like the milk fic” yakko broke the fourth wall, his siblings giving him confused and concerned looks.  
  
“The what?” dot asked,  
  
“Don't worry about it, I'm just going to sit down.” yakko avoided the question, he did not want to talk about what he had seen when he swallowed that tablet.  
Yakko sat on the couch as his sibs turned on the computer, dot standing on the chair and wakko on their tippy toes to watch what she was doing. Yakko had gotten a headache that soon turned into fog, was he going to pass out? He leaned his head back, he couldn't pass out, knowing his sibs, they would think he died, even though toons cant die. Unless he was dying, what if that thing was poison for toons! Oh god, he couldn't die he had his little siblings to take care of, what would they do without him!?  
Before his thoughts could spiral any further, yakko passed out sitting up, his body looked a bit inky, like he was melting, and when the younger warners turned to read off what they had wrote to acme, they didn't see their older brother, they seen a baby toon, in way to big smokey topaz slacks.  
  
“Oh my god!?” dot gasped and wakko's jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
“Is that yakko?” asked wakko, smacking their jaw back into place.  
  
Dot walked over to the baby, “I-I don't know yakko-” she looked around, right, he might be this baby, so no yakko to ask, “what do we do wakko?” she turned to him, he was still frozen next to the computer.  
  
“Uhm, I don't know! Maybe scratchy will know?” wakko wondered, they weren't good at this whole, leading thing, yakko's the one who always has all the answers.  
  
Dot picked up what might be baby yakko, and tightened the belt on his slacks. “We're gonna need to get him new clothes, these are way too big.” she commented on how his legs were where his thighs used to be.  
  
“We can ask scratchy for baby clothes then,” wakko said as they left the tower.  
  
When they made it to the building yakko had started to wake up.  
“Oh no, what do I do?” dot yelled to wakko who was already opening the door.  
  
“Let's just get him inside to scratchy” Wakko waved towards the door as yakko finally opened his eyes. Dot looked down at the baby who is probably yakko, to see tears form in his small eyes.  
  
“Woah okay, it's okay maybe-yakko it's okay!” she bounced him which only made it worse as the baby toon started screaming bloody murder.  
“Ooh if this is you yakko you owe me so many bedtime stories for this” she mumbled when people and toons started to stare.  
  
“Come on dot!” wakko rushed her into the psychiatrist building.  
  
“SCRATCHY!!” dot and wakko both yelled as they pounded on the door to his office.  
  
“what! What!?” he yelled as he opened the door, maybe-yakko was still screaming, which had wakko pulling at their ears and dot holding him away from her body to help the pain in her ears.  
  
“Help!” she desperately held the baby in way too big of clothes out to the man.  
  
Scratchnsniff took the screaming baby, “why do you two have a baby!?” he yelled over the screaming, rocking the little one, who was finally calming down to just whimpers.  
  
“We think it's yakko!” dot whisper yelled, scared of the screaming starting again.  
  
“Yeah he drank this weird coffee flavoring, and got sick, and sat down, and when we were writing a bad review for him, we turned around and there was a baby where he was!” wakko rushed out, still freaking out.  
  
Scratchnsniff took a moment to process the explanation, “well, okay, let's start with getting him clothes that will fit him, then figure out what to do next.” he shrugged, that was the best he got, nothing covered teens turning into babies in college.  
  
Yakko ended up in a red and gray striped sweater, and denim overalls, he was sat on the floor with one of scratchy’s fidget toys.  
“What do we do!? Yakko is the one who normally gets us out of these!” dot asked the others in the room, who weren't babies.  
  
“I've never had a toon who was a real baby, most only have the body of a baby” scratchy sighed, sitting in his chair.  
  
“What about bugs? He seems to know alot about younger toons?” wakko asked, bugs was a good choice,  
  
he and yakko were pretty close, since yakko was alot like the rabbit.  
  
“I'm sure bugs would be more help with taking care of him, until he turns back, or you guys figure out how to turn him back.” scratchy nodded, all three looked over to where baby yakko was supposed to be, only to find a lonely fidget toy.  
  
“YAKKO!?” yelled the two younger siblings, scratchy just looked tired.  
  
“The doors open, he must have wandered away.” scratchy pointed out.  
  
“Ah! Okay, thanks scratchy bye!” yelled dot as she grabbed wakko's arm and ran in the direction yakko must have gone.  
  
“Good luck kids” scratchnsniff sighed.  
  
Dot and wakko ran around the set looking for their older-little brother. They harassed a few adults, and a few babies they thought were their brother (they weren't). They destroyed a few scenes in a panic, when they finally were running low on energy, they stopped to think.  
  
“Okay, what would yakko do?” asked dot, looked up at her brother, who had their tongue hanging out in thought.  
  
“Well, if it was one of us, probably panic, but also be smart about it.” wakko puffed their chest out. “Let me get in his mind space.” wakko cleared their throat.  
“Okay guys, don't. Panic.” they imitated their older brother, causing Dot to giggle. “Lets ask a few toons where he is!” wakko said, surprising themself.  
  
“Okay, there's a better plan than screaming in people's faces!” dot patted wakko on their back. They asked a few toons who knew them, and finally they thought about getting bugs help.  
  
“He's going to freak…” Dot sighed, outside the building bugs was supposed to be filming in.  
  
“Let's just get this over with.” wakko's shoulders fell, opening the side door for their sister to walk in. they walked around and asked dafey where to find bugs, who was in his dressing room. They stood outside the room and dot knocked on the door. They heard some shuffling and bugs shout.  
  
“Hold on!” the warners waited, and waited, until a sigh came from inside the room, “just. Come in!” shouted bugs again.  
The young toons walked in and gasped in relife when they saw baby yakko pulling at bugs ears as he sat in his makeup chair, smiling like a dork.  
  
“Yakko!” they both yelled, running over to their older/younger brother.  
  
“Bout time you two showed up, this little guy waddled all the way to the cafeteria, just to latch on to my leg, and not let go.” bugs explained still trying to stop yakko from pulling his ear off.  
  
“How did you know it was yakko?” asked Wakko, them and dot tilting their heads in union.  
  
“Just knew, I guess.” bugs shrugged.  
  
“It's because you're practically their dad” daffy poked his head in, smirking at the flustered rabbit, who was obviously not expecting him to drop that bomb.  
Wakko and Dot were just as flustered, they really never brought up that bugs was like another father figure, other than scratchy.  
  
“Go away daffy!” bugs shouted, but did not deny it. Daffy chuckled and kept walking. “Any way, how did this happen?” bugs asked, looking back and forth between the two.  
  
Wakko explained again, “-and we were leaving a bad review for acme when-”  
  
“Wait wait.” bugs interrupted, “like acme labs?” both kids nodded. Bugs sighed, “guys, pinky and the brain?” he looked to see the ‘ohh’ face the kids were making.  
  
“Didn't think of them.” dot stated, looking at yakko, who was now biting his shirt.  
  
Bugs sighed, “cmon kids, lets go.” he stood up with yakko on his waist having the kids follow him out of the dressing room, “well go talk to them to see if they did it.”


	2. baby yakko and dad bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is what happened with bugs and yakko when he crawled away :) next chapter will be the current time line :))

Yakko had crawled out of the office, down the stairs, and out of the building. When outside he started to stand, with some struggle he was able to lift himself up, he then started to wobble towards a large building labeled, “cafeteria”.  
  
~~sometime before~~  
  
Bugs day started like any other, a few scenes were shot for the next show he was in, then they called for lunch.  
  
“Ey, doc, how long do ya think this is gonna take?” he munched on a carrot, leaning on the director.  
  
The director rolled his eyes, “why? Ya got a date or somethin?” the short man asked, shrugging the rabbit off his shoulder.  
  
“Not exactly, I promised the warners a trip to town.” he shrugged, the carrot now gone.  
  
The director scoffed, “I don't know, maybe three hours after lunch, just don't bring those little devils here, got it?” he pointed at the rabbit, who was obviously mad.  
  
Bugs was going to say something, and put the man in his place, but porky and daffy were calling him to go to lunch, so he sighed.   
“Sure thing, doc.” he bit back, walking away to follow the other toons to the cafeteria. Not all toons have to eat, but it's always better to, like wakko, he had to eat or he would get sick.  
  
Bugs was listening to daffy radle on about some karen at cvs, it was boring. When he took a bite of his salad, he felt a small weight on his leg, which caused him to jump.  
  
~~at the cafeteria~~  
  
“What's your problem?” daffy asked, pausing his story (thank whatever god is up there).  
  
Bugs looked down to see a baby toon latched onto his leg, “uh, I'm not sure.” he stared down at the baby.  
  
Daffy and porky leaned over to look too,   
“I-i-i-is th-tha-that a-a-a baby!?” porky gasped, pointing at the small toon.  
  
“No, porky, its a new shoe, yes it a baby!” daffy yelled, flailing his arms around.  
  
As bugs studied the baby, he kept feeling like he knew them, but from where? “Why does this baby look so familiar?” he tried to pry it off, but the little thing wouldn't budge. “Okay, kiddo, looks like my leg belongs to you now, huh?” bugs mumbled to himself. He got a better look, Long ears, black and off-white, red nose, cute little paws, crinkled tail… “yakko!?” he asked the baby (yakko??), his only answer was that maybe-yakko looked up and made a small noise.  
  
“Wait, that warny kid? Isn't he older?” daffy was now looking closely looking at the baby on bugs leg.  
  
“Yes he's older, but now I think he's a baby” bugs finally got yakko off his leg, “are you part koala too kid?” he asked, looking in the little ones eyes.  
  
“What if-if it's an-anoth-another warn-warner kid?” porky asked, standing next to daffy.  
  
“No, they wouldn't make another warner, trust me, and the kids never talked about a baby, so I'm pretty sure this is yakko.” bugs held yakko on his hip.  
  
“You look like a mom.” daffy dead-panned, bugs mouth opened a few times to say something. To flustered to think of anything, he closed his mouth, rolled his eyes, and walked away with the now baby warner.  
  
~~at bugs dressing room~~  
  
“Okay kid, I don't know what happened, but hopefully your siblings come soon, wait, what if there babys now too!?” bugs had yakko on the small couch that was kept in the room. “Now that I think about it, you would all be together if you were all babies, huh?” he thought aloud. Sighing, he picked him up, and yakko immediately started pulling at his ears.  
  
“Okay, that kinda hurts bud.” but that didn't stop yakko from trying to climb on his head.  
  
He sat down in his makeup chair in defeat, when he heard a few knocks on his door.  
  
“Hold on!” he shouted, if it was the director, he better hid yakko, so he tried to get him off his head, but could only get him into his lap, still pulling at his ears.  
Sighing in defeat, “come in!” he shouted to whoever was out there. His heart ached a bit when he saw the guilty faces on the two younger warner siblings. When they looked up to most likely tell him they lost yakko, they lit up at seeing their brother in his arms. He was smiling like a dork, but didn't care.  
  
“Yakko!” they both yelled, looking relieved.  
  
“Bout time you two showed up!”.

**Author's Note:**

> the door thing was based off of me and my brother, we hate answering the door, and normally hide XD


End file.
